


For Everyone To See

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John wanted to show it off proudly to everyone he met, tell them Harold did that. I'm with Harold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the_ragnarok for prompting me. Originally posted [here](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/152961012398/if-you-feel-like-it-a-love-bite-for-rinch).

Bleary eyed, John wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth, then stopped short when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. There was a large purple bite mark on his neck. At the time he hadn't quite realized...but yeah, he remembered the way Harold had groaned and dragged his teeth against his skin as John pressed up into him, the both of them trembling with excitement.

 

He traced over it with his thumb, and continued to stare at it the whole time he cleaned his teeth.

 

Five minutes later, he slid back into bed with a smile that wouldn't quit. He may have jostled the mattress a bit more than necessary, so that Harold was sure to wake up.

 

"Morning," Harold said, groggily. He reached out blindly for John's hair, scritching his scalp for a clumsy moment before letting his hand fall back to the bed.

 

"You _bit_ me," John told him, giddy.

 

Harold expressed surprise. "Did I?"

 

John leant over Harold to fetch his glasses, sliding them carefully on for him. "Yeah, look." He showed Harold his neck.

 

"Hmm." Harold ghosted the backs of his knuckles over the mark. "So I did. You'll have to wear your collar buttoned for once, then."

 

John's grin faded a little. "Why?" He often went to work absolutely covered in bruises from fights the day before. At least this one was for a nice reason.

 

Harold stuttered. "Well, obviously...it's private, isn't it."

 

John sighed and nudged his forehead against Harold's shoulder. "I don't mind. I want people to see it."

 

Harold looked pinched and confused. "But they'll assume..."

 

"Let them assume. We'll know." John wanted to show it off proudly to everyone he met, tell them _Harold did that. I'm with Harold._ But he respected Harold's need to keep things between them, at least for now.

 

Harold was quiet for a while, mulling it over, and then he whispered shyly: "Alright."

 

John brightened at once. "Really? No tie for me today?" He leant up and pecked Harold's cheek.

 

Harold gave him a long-suffering glare. "You're far too cheerful for this early in the morning, John." Except then he softened, turning onto his side. He slid a hand beneath the covers, over John's hip, drawing him closer. "No tie for you today," he agreed, and slowly began to pepper John's neck with possessive little nips and kisses.


End file.
